


The Truth in the Arrow

by SammieAtHome



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The X-Files
Genre: Arrow: Post Season 4, F/M, X-Files: Post Series, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammieAtHome/pseuds/SammieAtHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conspiracy, disloyalty, perseverance. </p><p>Trust No one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The result of a conversation between Tumblr friends. So, you can blame tumblr for this but also my mind for its twisted imagination.

A dark basement lays empty. No windows to tell if its day or night. 

A chair and a desk sit in a corner. Forgotten. Dust collecting everywhere. 

A door opens just as a man enters, the sound of creaking wheels follow him as he drags an oxygen tank. 

He looks around, almost with nostalgia, before sitting in the chair. The silence is broken by the sound of his phone.

Looking at the display, he takes a careful breath when he sees who it is. 

It’s been a while since they’ve been in contact.

He wheezes a “Hello”. 

“C.G.B.. It’s been a while.”

“It should have stayed that way.”

"Pressing matters warrant it. The board members are compromising the project.”

“The project is in play. The subjects are in the dark.”

“Never knew you for being a man of puns.”

“A sense of humor was always a fault of  _yours_ ”

“We need to start phase 2”

“It’s already been set in motion.”

“How did you know?”

“I always know. I have eyes everywhere, Darhk”

“Good.And it’s Mr. Darhk to you”

“It’s never been, little brother.”

He shuts down the phone, just as the sound of a message is heard.  _They’re coming down._

Smiling, he lights a cigarette for old times sake. The smell lingering on the basement as he leaves for the secondary elevator. 

As the door closes, familiar voices are heard from the corridor.

_“..Never been in more danger”_

_“Then do something about it, Mulder.”_

He smiles. Phase 2 is in motion.


	2. # 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know whether to be excited or worried by my decision to mix these two verses, Arrow and The X-Files, together. 
> 
> I took a few liberties with some characters. X-Files fans will know what I mean.
> 
> Also, this story may contain mature subjects.

**Washington D.C., Present Day**

She was exhausted. Being on a 48 hours shift was not something she had missed from her medical career. Everything hurt and all she wanted was her comfortable bed, which was sadly empty right now. The warm body she had also been missing was off somewhere, looking for something related to a star.

Her brain, too focused on her patients, didn’t retain much besides “Gone for a few days. Star.” That was said days ago. Maybe she should call him back, if it weren’t for his tendency lately to go on a rampant, explaining in fine detail his latest discovery, and ending his sentences with, “Why don’t you come?”.

She hadn’t realized she had been staring at her phone, leaning into the lockers, till one of the nurses came barreling in, shouting a mile a minute, “We need you back. Male. 30s. Crashing on arrival. No known body injuries besides scar tissue. Unknown malady. Transferred from Star City.”

With a sigh, she put her lab coat back on. Her phone back into her bag in her locker. Exhaustion seem to be gone as her brain became alive with adrenaline.

Now she remembered why she pursed this path.

She wanted to run towards someone’s help without the need to hold a gun.

Without conspiracies, without basements. That, she left for someone else.

The door closed behind her, just as she caressed her lab coat’s stitched letters, reading,

**_Dr. Scully._ **

* * *

 

**Star City. Days before. 7 a.m.**

“I need to get ready.”

She might have said it to a wall and it would have gotten her the same result. No answer. It had better benefits though, since her “wall” was currently kissing his way down her stomach with a clear destination in mind.

“You know today we’re meeting with the new possible business partners. I need…to…” , a moan was all she was capable from then on. Her body shifting on its own accord. Her hips rising from the bed as broad shoulders set between her thighs, his mouth insistent and decadent, sucking on her even after she came with a shout.

As she lay there content, she could feel his smirk, as he kissed her stomach and then her lips, caressing them. When she finally opened her eyes, another pair of blue ones stared back at her, a smile gracing his lips as he greeted her, “Good morning.”

“What brought this on? Not that I’m complaining. You have a very talented mouth. I like your mouth. But not that’s not all. I love all of you. I…”

“Fe-li-ci-ty. I know. It was for….good luck.”

“Oliver Queen”, her voice filled with laughter as she rose from the bed towards the bathroom, “Since when are you this superstitious?”

He just smiled as he watched her naked back. But he needed to see her again before starting the day, so he just whispered her name again, “Felicity?”

She turned back to look at him, a playful smile on her eyes, waiting for him to continue.

“I love you too.”

* * *

**Star City. Queen Incorporated.** **9 a.m.**

You could feel the air change the minute they set foot inside the lobby. The people around it couldn’t help but stare at the image the group presented. A set of organized men, walking in unison, all wearing long black coats. In the front, a short haired blonde woman walked, next to the younger man of the group.

The security guard in the welcome desk watched them with suspicion. Something about them didn’t seem right. Even when the blonde woman showed their paperwork, his mood didn’t atone much. They had a meeting with the CEO.

He studied her black business suit, her polite and rigorous stance. A smile that didn’t exactly meet her eyes, as he stood.

“Please wait a moment while I get your visitor’s badge.”

He wasn’t chief of security for nothing. So he quickly walked towards the back room where the security cameras were. Without having to say anything he gave the papers to the man in front of him. A strange smile gracing his features as he turned back to the cameras pointing towards the lobby.

“Let them up. I’ll meet them.”

“Should I raise security on Mrs. Queen’s floor?”

“No need to worry, Stanley. We got it covered. They’re expected.”

“As you wish, Mr. Diggle.”

He didn’t question the use of  _we_. With the badges in hand, he walked back into his post. His dark suit’s jacket ruffling his waist as he walked to the front of the desk where the guests waited.

“Miss Covarrubias. Mr. Krycek.”, he said, as he finally shock their hands. His stance purposely wide as his left hand stood on his waste, showing his service weapon, “Follow me”.

The two of them followed him, leaving the security guards behind. The looks they shared didn’t escape his notice. His senses didn’t have time to process why he was so suspicious, because as they reached the executive level, Mr. Diggle’s empowering presence greeted them just as the elevator doors opened.

* * *

The elevator doors closed again, taking Stanley with them. He knew there was a reason he hired him. And this morning’s events showed it. He should thank Lyla properly later.

The thought of his wife made him smile, so he used it to greet his guests with warmth.

“Welcome to Queen Incorporated. I’m John Diggle. Security specialist and Adviser to our CEO. If you would please follow me. You’re expected.”

The blonde woman was the only one who answered, “Pleasure, Mr. Diggle.”

As they approached the glass office doors, he gave a look towards the person sitting at the desk. It never ceased to amaze him the difference all the years steering this company made in her.

Felicity rose from the desk with a confidence she had mastered awhile ago, but her demeanor was calculated. Almost like she was playing a role.

“Mr. Krycek, I presume. I heard much about your company. Or, actually, if I’m being honest, nothing at all besides your involvement in medical research. So let’s get this meeting started. Tell me how Queen Inc can help you.”

He hadn’t heard her talk in a rampant in a while. But he recognized it for what it was, as soon as their male guest’s eyes shone as he stared at her.

Krycek opened the briefcase he carried as they sat in the conference table. His eyes never actually leaving the woman they had come to meet.

“We know your company has recently ventured into such research yourselves, due to a discovery in the old abandoned military lands near Star City’s border.”

“Go on.”

“We have here the result of our own research that well compliment your own. These samples are a token of appreciation of our partnership.”

“Mr. Krycek. The nature of our research is in early stages. And to call it a partnership is premature. I’ll analyze your samples and paperwork and see if it’s of benefit.”

“Of course.”

He rose. And grabbed unto Felicity’s hand, as she put it out to shake his own, laying a kiss on it as if in greeting.

“Why don’t we discuss this again tomorrow. Over drinks?”

Felicity quickly took her hand from his grasp. Her smile polite and cold.

“I’ll see if my husband can join us.”

Mr. Krycek smiled, turning towards his companion with a glint in his eyes, turning towards the elevator doors, where Stanley already stood waiting. 

But the air was still heavy from their presence.

The briefcase stood open. 

A row of green vials lay inside, shining as the morning sun light hit them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments feed the muse!


	3. #2

**Star City**  

A car with tinted windows drove across the city towards the outer limits. Outside, the sun shone high in the sky, giving the city’s residents something to smile about in an otherwise dark existence. 

Inside, Krycek spoke into the phone, as his blonde companion rapidly tapped the keys on the keyboard of the computer she held. 

_“Did it go as expected?”_

Krycek smiled as he heard the question, “Yes. They acted according to your predictions. We must thank you for your contribution.”

_“Beware of your words, Krycek. It was not **my** contribution. Let’s just say I got a donation in a very  **persuasive** manner." _The voice on the other end sounded almost amused at his own comment.

"Won’t they recognize the contents of the briefcase, Mr. Darhk?”

_“That’s the plan._ ”

The driver and the two bodyguards sitting next to them smiled at the same time, almost like they heard the comment. Just as they turned to look through the car’s windows, their bodies changed. 

Their faces. Identical.

* * *

**Star City. Arrow lair.**

 

  _“_ The chemical composition of the vials are almost identical to Count Vertigo’s drug, although altered. If we hadn’t known he was dead, I’d wager he was back. But it’s strange because there hasn’t been any sightings of it roaming the streets." 

"Felicity.”

“Another strange thing is the new component in the substance. It appears to be of unknown origin, because despite all testings, its chemistry is not recognized.”

“Felicity.”

“Sorry, Oliver. It’s just. When we got the warning from Anatoly that one of his chemists in Russia had been approached to produce it, we raised red flags. But the only quantity produced appears to be in our possession." 

"I know. Something is not right. Anatoly didn’t share much information, even if he seemed too worried about this. But they appeared to be too interested in Queen Inc.’s research.”

“Oliver. I know you were watching from the lair. It isn’t the  _research_ you’re worried about. Besides, we were the ones that launched the bait. There is no research.”

"Maybe. I don’t like that Krycek guy. I think we need to pay another visit those military facilities. They took the bait too quickly.”

* * *

 

**Night. Near Star City’s border.**

 

He should have known something was off the minute he saw the sign.  _“Private Military Research Facilities"_ don’t exist. Private and military don’t mix. Now…. _secret_. Secret, he could deal with.  _That_  never stopped him, so here he was, jumping fences. 

He was getting too old for this. 

He also should stop trusting certain sources. He really didn’t learn, did he?

A sound stopped him on his tracks. Hiding behind a pillar, he saw movement further ahead. Someone had entered one of the last doors of the corridor. The lingering smell of dust, chemicals and mold wasn’t helping his concentration. 

Pressing himself to the walls, so not to be noticed, he approached the door. Outside it read  _"Laboratory 1”._

Just as he was about to open the door, it opened from the other end. He raised his gun suddenly, pointing it and his flashlight to the intruder. 

“F.B.I. Freeze”

The intruder stood stoically in front of him. A smile graced his lips as he said “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Mr. Mulder." 

"How do you know my name?”

“Let’s just say we have a mutual friend in Russia." 

” _You’re_  Anatoly’s friend?“ The arrow that was pointed to his neck lowered.

"Welcome to Star City. Why don’t we discuss this outside. It appears the facility is about to implode.”

“Shit. I knew I shouldn’t trust blondes.”

“Not  _all_ blondes, Mr. Mulder.”

“I prefer redheads myself. Let’s run, shall we?”

As they ran along the moldy corridor towards the exit, he noticed his new friend carried some vials in his hand. He was about to comment, when he was suddenly rushed towards the fence. 

While gaining courage to climb it again, he saw his companion go through an opening in it that lead to the road. 

Hidden near his car, stood a motorcycle. How had he missed  _that?_

“Mr. Mulder, it would be best if you followed me. We have much to talk about. I know what the contents of the green vials are, but, by way you stared at my findings, it seems  _you_  recognize the black ones." 

"Yes, I do. Lead the way and we’ll talk.”

As he sat in the car, waiting for his new partner to drive off, a thought entered his mind. 

He couldn’t wait to call Scully and tell her he found a  _new green friend._

* * *

**Near Star City’s border. Outside the Military Research Facilities.**

A car stood watch outside the compound. It’s occupant smiled as he observed Mulder and his green friend running towards the road.

He would be amused by the situation, if he let himself appreciate the irony. 

Pleased things were going according to his plans, he picked the phone.

“Cancel the detonation order." 

 The voice on the other end answered in a worried tone. ” _Are you sure? Mr. Darhk isn’t going to be pleased with this?“_

"Just do I as tell you” he rasped, as he took a drag from his cigarette. Smoke filling the car. Disconnecting the phone, he observed as the other car on the road drove off. A motorcycle leading it. 

He smiled. “ _Let the games begin, little brother._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments feed the muse!


End file.
